Truces and a Yule Ball
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Scorpius has secretly fancied Rose since their third year and now, in their seventh, he gets the courage to tell her by starting a truce to end the generations of family feuding and an invitation to the upcoming Yule Ball. Please don't be too hard this is my first Scorose fanfic. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic...so please don't be too rough on me. I'm going to start out with a Scorose fic because I find them completely adorable, and since I'm from the US I apologize for any mistakes I might make when it comes to the British way of doing and saying things. No flames please but reviews and suggestions are nice. They do make my day. So please let me know if you'd like me to continue or if I should try another approach at it...thank and please enjoy and please review! ~RawR**

* * *

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, you better get down these stairs this instant!" her mother called. Rose sighed and made sure that she had her Hogwarts letter and her scarlet traveling cloak that had come to her on her birthday as a present from some unknown sender.

Rose pulled her curly auburn hair into a tight knot on the top of her head and joined her mother, father, and younger brother by the fireplace. She grabbed the Floo Powder and pictured Diagon Alley. She waited for her parents outside of Gringott's and then finally she was given her own bag of money and sent off to go get her supplies. She tightened the gold and scarlet ribbons in her hair and trudged off towards Flourish and Blott's.

Upon walking in she was greeted by her favorite Slytherin Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose sighed and tried to avoid eye contact. She hated Scorpius, their family feud had even reached their generation and would probably continue on through their children's generation. She could feel his cool, steely eyes on her as she looked through the shelves for her books.

"Good morning Weasel." he smiled as he sauntered over to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you at least have the decency to wait until the school year starts to irritate me?"

Scorpius smirked, "Nice cloak Weasel where did you get it?"

She glared at him, "Why do you need to know?"

"I don't know, it looks quite expensive." he smirked running his fingers along the hood.

Rose swatted his hand away, "Won't mummy and daddy be upset that you're talking with a Weasley?"

Scorpius shrugged, "For your information my father and mother are back at home at Malfoy Manner with my grandmother. They trust me completely to be out on my own."

"What do you want?" she asked resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She went back to looking for the books she needed.

"So you never did answer my question about the cloak. Where did you get it?" he asked her handing her the next book on her list.

She sighed, "If you really must know I received it for my birthday from an unnamed source."

Scorpius grinned slyly, "Unnamed huh? Looks like someone fancies you Weasel."

She glared at him and counted slowly backwards from ten, "Will you just sod off and leave me alone until the beginning of school Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked at her differently and smiled slightly, it was a sincere smile that caught Rose off guard, "If that's your wish, but I promise you that I will bug you relentlessly."

She glared at him and watched as he walked out of the store. She sighed and continued shopping only to be told at the register that her order had already been paid for by the young man who just exited the store. She waited as they were packaged and she stormed out of the shop only to find Scorpius leaning against the wall. She smacked his arm, "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

Scorpius smirked, "What did I do this time?"

"You paid for my books! Why did you have to do that?" she glared at him.

He laughed and shrugged, "I guess I was feeling generous today. What do you say to some ice cream?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you inviting me to have ice cream with you?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. We could always go get something from the Leaky Cauldron if you'd prefer." he shrugged offering Rose his arm. Rose reluctantly took his arm and they walked off towards Fortesque's.

* * *

Finally Rose met her parents back where they told her to meet them. Scorpius had insisted on helping her shop since he was doing the same thing. Since he was seventeen he was using magic to levitate Rose's things along in front of them.

"There you are, you're late!" her mother scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I ran into someone and we lost track of time." Rose apologized quickly. She was clearly flustered with Scorpius and the fact that he had insisted on meeting her parents for whatever reason.

Ron eyed Scorpius wearily, "And you are?"

Scorpius outstretched his hand, "Scorpius Malfoy, sir."

"What are you doing around my daughter?" Ron asked earning a glare from Hermione.

"Well I offered to help her find all of her things since we were looking for the same items." Scorpius smiled smugly. Rose wanted to smack the smug grin off his face.

"Well we better get going, we still have to stop over at the Burrow." Ron said stiffly.

Hermione sighed and then looked at Scorpius, "Would you like to join us for dinner? You've helped Rose and this is the least we could do."

Rose and Ron looked at Hermione with open mouths. What was her mother doing? Is she completely mad?! Inviting a Malfoy to dinner at the Burrow, a strictly Weasley household!

Scorpius looked over at Rose and smirked before nodding, "That is a kind offer that I'll have to accept."

Hermione smiled, "Well then, we'll have to stop by home first to drop off all...oh good Lord, where is Hugo?"

Finally Rose's little brother Hugo walked over carrying an armful of school supplies, "Sorry I'm late fifth...what are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you too Hugo." Scorpius smiled, "I'm joining you for dinner tonight."

Hugo's brown eyes bugged out of his head, "You're going to the Burrow?!"

"Is there a problem Hugo?" Hermione asked, "I invited him because he helped your sister with her shopping."

Hugo glared at him, "Of course there's a bloody problem with you inviting Malfoy to dinner!"

"Honestly you three! Get over this ridiculous feud!" Hermione huffed before disappearing with a sharp pop. Ron Apparated with Hugo and Scorpius with Rose.

* * *

They arrived right in the center of Rose's bedroom. Scorpius looked around and smiled, Rose's room was cozy and warm unlike his room back at the Manner.

Rose removed her traveling coat and then sighed, "What do you want Scorpius?"

"I'm simply just extending an offer of friendship." Scorpius smiled at her. Rose swore that it was a sincere smile for a minute but then remembered that she was dealing with Scorpius Malfoy and that was hardly like him.

"You want to be friends?" she asked raising her eyebrows questioningly. Her cat crawled onto her lap and watched Scorpius with lazy blue eyes. Scorpius sat on the bed next to her and stroked her cat Athena's head. Athena had been another gift last year for her birthday from the same unnamed source, Athena was a gorgeous seal-point Siamese, the traditional kind, not the modern kind that to Rose looked sickly and evil.

Athena stood and curled up in Scorpius's lap, which Rose found extremely odd considering that Athena only liked her. Scorpius smiled, "See, even your extremely difficult cat likes me. You know there's a Triwizard Tournament coming up this year."

Rose looked over at him, "You're going to sign up aren't you Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "I was thinking about it."

"You do know that those are highly dangerous and they take away Quidditch right?" she asked knowing how much she and Scorpius loved Quidditch.

Scorpius frowned, "Well then, that won't do. We'll find ways to hold secret matches. That'll work, just seeker on seeker."

Rose couldn't tell if he was trying to sneak an innuendo in there but she just rolled her eyes and went back to petting her cat that was still oddly enough in Scorpius's lap.

"Rose! Scorpius! It's about time we should be arriving and Molly'll lose her head if we're late again!" her mother called from somewhere downstairs.

* * *

The Burrow, as usual, was full of activity. Her uncle George was goofing around with James and Teddy, Albus was quietly trying to read a book and Hugo walked over to Lily and Victroie who were trying to quiet the owls who had been upset by all the noise. Molly walked out and grinned when she saw Rose, "Rose my dear...oh and who is this?"

Scorpius smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Scorpius..."

"The Malfoy boy. Hermione did let me know she was bringing you along." Molly smiled in a matronly manner. Scorpius smiled as well and stood awkwardly next to Rose.

"Grandmum, do you need any help?" she asked.

Molly smiled, "Actually if you and Scorpius wouldn't mind setting the table that would help me out loads sweet."

Rose and Scorpius set right to work after Scorpius stopped laughing at the fact that Rose was too short to reach the plates that were on the top shelf. Soon enough the table was set with enough places for each Weasley and their families. Rose swore that the table kept getting bigger and bigger everytime they came over for customary Sunday night dinners.

The Weasley's filed in for dinner and Molly told Scorpius to sit in the seat next to Rose who was seated next to her father. Everyone was a little put off by the fact that Hermione had invited a Malfoy over for Sunday dinner except for Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Harry. Molly smiled, "Well don't be strangers and dig in, there's plenty of food to go around."

Scorpius insisted on helping Rose with her plate which in turn earned him a lot of eye rolls. Rose had to admit, Scorpius was different among Malfoy standards. He had always irritated the bloody hell out of her but there were little times like these where they'd laugh and joke that made Rose really want to like him at times.

"Potatoes?" he asked her holding the large ceramic bowl full of the Molly's famous potatoes. Rose nodded and Scorpius put a generous helping onto her plate. Rose could sense her brother watching Scorpius trying to figure out what he was getting at. Soon enough Scorpius had both of them served and they enjoyed dinner.

"So Scorpius, how are things around the Manner?" Harry asked. Her uncle's green eyes twinkled and she could just picture James when he was up to something that he most likely shouldn't be up to.

"They're dull. My father and mother have been gone all summer so my grandmother has been watching me. They take these vacations every summer." Scorpius replied. Rose figured that the Malfoy Manner was always like that. She could tell by the way Scorpius was at school, slightly rowdy and trying to get all of his angst out before having to return to the stiff manner.

"Well give your father and mother my regards when you see them." Harry smiled and then turned to Rose, "As for you, don't think I won't be at your Quidditch matches young lady, you're defending my title."

Rose smiled, she was Gryffindor Co-Captain with James and she was also the Seeker, "You know I'll do your name proud uncle Harry."

"So what are your courses this year?" Ginny asked Rose.

"Well I'm taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and there was the choice between Divination or Dueling and I chose to take Dueling." Rose said.

"And what about you Scorpius?" she asked turning to the blonde boy who was enjoying Molly's homemade dinner that wasn't prepared by house elves.

"Well I'm taking the same courses as Rose this year." he said smiling at Rose who was raising her eyebrows.

"Certainly not all at the same time are you?" Ginny asked trying to conceal her smile.

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. We'll find out soon though."

Rose watched as he gracefully finished his dinner and pumpkin juice and wondered if it was because he was a Malfoy. None of the Weasleys or Potters looked that graceful when they ate their meals. Scorpius offered to take Rose's plate when she was finished with it. After the meal Molly asked them if they would mind doing the dishes that were stacked in the sink.

Rose agreed to do the dishes and Scorpius offered to help her. She washed and he dried, "So I thought you had house elves to do your work."

Scorpius shrugged, "Sometimes I like doing things the old fashioned Muggle way."

Rose laughed, "You're a mystery Malfoy."

"As are you Weasley." he smiled and dried the plate he was holding. Soon enough the dishes were dried and neatly put back. Scorpius was still laughing about the fact that Rose couldn't reach the top shelf. They joined everybody for pudding. Molly had made a fresh batch of cauldron cakes.

Hermione stood, "Well we better be heading out, its late and the kids still have packing to do."

After rounds of goodbye hugs, even Scorpius much to Rose's surprise received a couple himself. Victorie walked over to Rose and hugged her tightly, "You need to Owl me later."

"About what?" she asked wondering what her cousin was so desperate to know.

"About what's going on between you and Scorpius." she giggled.

Rose rolled her eyes before accepting Scorpius's arm and Apparating back to Rose's room.

"That was fun." Scorpius mused.

"What Malfoy dinners aren't like that?" she smirked.

He shook his head, "Not exactly. They're rather quiet because no one trusts one another in my family. It makes for rather awkward family time."

"Sounds like you'll be trying to sneak into Weasley family dinners more often then?" Rose asked.

Scorpius feigned surprise and shock, "Are you inviting me to join you for dinner Rose?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck Malfoy."

Scorpius sat down on Rose's bed, "I should probably get going."

Rose shrugged, "Why, it's not that late and I'm sure you don't want to go back anyway."

Scorpius smiled and patted the spot next to him. Rose sat down and for some weird reason she rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you inviting me to stay longer?"

Rose laughed and nodded, "I am."

Scorpius smiled and wrapped his arm around Rose. There was just something about being close to her that made him smile. She didn't know it but he had secretly fancied her since their third year. She was different from all the other girls at Hogwarts, one of the only ones who wasn't falling all over him for stupid reasons. She tested him and challenged him, just because she was a Weasley didn't mean that there weren't any brains, her mother happened to be Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Rose was just as smart as her mother which matched Scorpius's intelligence perfectly.

They stayed like that for a moment until Rose stood to go change. Scorpius looked around her room and started to glean things from it. Rose was a fan of the Hollyhead Harpies as well as the Chudley Cannons, she had piles of books all over the room, some were well worn others looked to be brand new, her clothes were neatly hung in the wardrobe and her vanity was kept in a neat sort of disarray.

Rose finally returned to the room in a pair of beat up plaid pajama pants and a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt. Scorpius looked at her with a slight smile, "You know what Weasel, I think we should call a mutual truce."

"A truce?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Scorpius nodded, "I think it's ridiculous that we're enemies just because our parents were, and their parents were before them. I think we should put an end to that."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Considering that you've been behaved all day, I guess it wouldn't hurt to call a truce."

"And Rose, one more thing, this year, if there is a Triwizard, I'm taking you to the Yule Ball." he smirked.

"Oh are you? What if I get asked by someone else?" she asked.

"You won't because I have already asked you months in advance." he smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes, "So then I guess we'll have to start a waiting list."

* * *

Scorpius woke up on the morning of September first remembering that he'd get to see Rose. They had sent letters back and forth for the rest of the summer, which was only two weeks and he had also convinced Rose to meet up with him once more in Diagon Alley.

Scorpius stood on the Platform next to his father who was quietly watching the Potters and Weasleys. Draco looked over at his son and raised an eyebrow, "Well have a good year at school Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded, "As always."

His father shook his hand and his mother attacked him with hugs and wouldn't release him until he had promised to write at least once a week. Scorpius gathered his things and pushed them onto the train to the same compartment he had been sitting in for the same seven years with the same people. Rose brushed past him and he wanted to follow her.

"Malfoy are you coming in or not?" Thomas Blaize asked him jarring him out of his thoughts.

Scorpius nodded, "Of course I am not move over."

The train ride was practically boring until the witch with the snack cart came around. Scorpius decided that he was hungry and waited until she came around to the compartment where Rose was with her friends. Rose was with of course Lilly, James, Albus, and Hugo, and then there was Helena Longbottom (Professor Longbottom's and Luna Lovegood's daughter). Rose and Lilly were out buying the snacks and Scorpius smiled considering that he didn't get James or Hugo who didn't like him very much.

"Fancy seeing you here Rose." Scorpius smiled as he sauntered over.

Rose rolled her eyes, "You used my first name? So we're on a first name basis now?"

Scorpius chuckled and picked up a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and a couple Cauldron Cakes, "I think it should be added to our truce."

Lilly's eyes widened, "You have a truce?"

Rose nodded, "We;re trying something."

She handed the witch the correct amount of money and then disappeared back into her compartment. Scorpius handed the expectant witch the money he owed her and went back to join his friends in his own compartment. Rose Weasley was a mystery and possibly the only one who could puzzle him the way she did. It was his personal mission to take Rose to that Yule Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I guess I'm going to continue, however I would like some more reviews just to see where I sort of stand here...just no Flames! Thanks for the reviews and favorites that I have gotten, they made my day. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's still a building chapter and I promise there will be a little more action. I need help figuring out what to do for the Triwizard tasks so if you have any suggestions by all means that would be loads helpful! So please leaves suggestions for me if you'd like, they're greatly appreciated. Please enjoy and review to let me know how this is going so far! :D~RawR**

Rose walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat next to Helena, James, and Patrick Finnigan. She grabbed a raspberry danish and poured some Pumpkin Juice into her goblet before finally looking at the copy of the Quibbler that Helena was holding, "What's that?"

Helena handed her the magazine, "My mother and grandfather will be covering the Triwizard Tournament that's rumored to be held at Hogwarts."

Rose nodded and yawned and then suddenly became aware of a pair of steely gray eyes on her. She turned to find Scorpius smiling with slight amusement at her. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged before going back to his eggs and sausage. James looked over at Scorpius and then at Rose, "What's been up with you and Malfoy lately?"

Rose shrugged, "We've called a truce."

"A truce?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

Rose nodded, "We've decided that we should call a truce and try our hands at being friends."

James nodded, "Wonderful. My cousin is trying to be friends with a Malfoy."

"I swear James Sirius Potter, you're being ridiculous!" Rose huffed and stood from the table without even eating a bite of food.

"Was it something I said?" James asked as she stormed out of the Great Hall. Patrick and Helena shrugged. He looked over at the Slytherin table where his brother was sitting next to Malfoy considering the fact that Albus had been placed in Slyhterin.

Much to James's surprise Malfoy had followed Rose out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Rose was starting to storm up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common area. Scorpius caught up to her and stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm." she replied rather huffily.

Scorpius fell into stride beside her, "I meant for your first class."

"I'm going to Transfiguration." she replied.

He nodded, "Then I'll be seeing you there."

"Let me guess it's a double lesson?" Rose retorted.

Scorpius was taken aback by her mood. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, "Rose what's wrong?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "What do you care?"

"We're on a truce remember?" he raised his eyebrows.

Rose sighed, "Just because we're on a truce doesn't mean that you have to care about anything that happens with me."

* * *

School had been in session for about a month and it was Halloween. Scorpius sat down at the Slytherin table and looked over at Rose who was reading a book like always. It was dinner and there had been chatter of something happening that night.

McGonagall stood and smiled at the students, "Students, as you know this is a very special night and on this night we have a bit of news to share with you all. As you all know there is a Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts is holding. The seventh year rule still applies to the age of entry. We expect you to welcome our guests for Durmstrang and Beauxbaton."

The doors opened and in came the Durmstrang students. After Voldemort had been defeated Durmstrang allowed more witches into the school so it wasn't surprising to see more witches than there were in the past. Rose looked up from her book to see a young wizard smiling at her with bright blue eyes and sent a puff of harmless embers her way. All the girls were swooning and the boys were puffing out their chests trying to look tougher.

After a show of pyrotechnics the Durmstrang students dispersed among the Hogwarts students and the Beauxbaton students entered next doing tumbling and little charms that caused butterflies and little bubbles to shoot out of the end of their wands. There were a few boys mixed in with the female students because much like Durmstrang, Beauxbaton allowed much more wizards into the school.

Many of the boys were fawning over the enchanting witches and the girls were jealous. Scorpius looked over at Rose who had resumed to reading her book and then noticed the Durmstrang wizard who was sitting across from her with his thick fur coat and then looked up to find a dark haired witch smiling enticingly at him before sending a stream of butterflies towards him.

Soon everyone was settled in and McGonagall announced that the Goblet of Fire was open until Friday and the three competitors were to be decided at dinner on Friday. Normal classes were to continue and our guests were welcomed to join in on the classes.

Rose was still reading her book and much to Scorpius's pleasure paying no attention to the Durmstrang boy sitting in front of her trying to engage her in conversation. The witch from Beauxbaton sat in front of Scorpius and smiled, "Hogwarts is lovely."

Scorpius nodded, "So I've heard."

"I'm Vivian." she smiled outstretching her hand.

Scorpius accepted her hand and introduced himself, "Scorpius."

Rose looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. Scorpius smiled over at her and stood from the table, "If you'd excuse me, there's someone I need to speak with."

Scorpius exited the Great Hall only to have Rose follow, "Fancying one of the Beauxbaton witches?"

Scorpius laughed, "Your Yule Ball date isn't in danger."

Rose laughed, "I'm going to the library to study, would you like to join me?"

Scorpius nodded and they headed up to the library together. Rose started looking through the shelves for the book she needed for her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Scorpius just watched her in awed fascination. Rose looked up at him and smiled, "So I know you're going to enter."

He blinked at her, "How do you know?"

She smiled, "I know you Scorpius. I know that you're going to try because you think its the manly thing to do."

Scorpius laughed, "Rose, not even two days ago you were yelling at me for something I did, and now you know me?"

She laughed and went back to her essay that Scorpius had already finished. She finished a little past nine thirty and she yawned. Scorpius helped her put her books away and walked her to the Gryffindor portal. The Fat Lady smiled and asked for the password that Rose gave to her and then she turned to Scorpius.

"Goodnight Scorpius." she yawned before holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Goodnight Rose." he smiled and then he watched her climb through the portal. He had never been inside the Gryffindor Common room but he wasn't quite sure that it was allowed.

* * *

The next morning Scorpius passed by the Goblet of Fire and decided that he might as well try. He took out a little slip of parchment and he slipped his name into the Goblet. Rose passed by and smiled, "I told you I knew you would do it."

He ran after her towards the greenhouses where Herbology was going on. She turned and walked backwards so she was facing him, "I told you I knew you."

Scorpius smiled, "Well if my name gets chosen then I'm positive I'll have at least one fan."

Rose laughed, "How are you so sure of that?"

"I'm sure that you'll be my biggest fan then." he smirked.

"I hold a huge banner with your name on it Scorpius." Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Friday was aflutter with excitement as everyone filed into the Great Hall for dinner and the announcement of the champions. Scorpius had to admit that even he was slightly excited to find out who the champions were.

Dinner proceeded as normal and then the Goblet was brought in from the hall. Rose glanced over at Scorpius who shrugged and didn't give much away but he was nervous.

The first piece of parchment fluttered out after McGonagall invited a ministry worker, Viktor Krum up there to give a speech about the Tournament.

"The Durmstrang Champion will be Joseph Watts!" McGonagall announced. Karkaroff clapped him on the shoulder as he was escorted to the room that housed all of Hogwarts's trophies. Scorpius recognized him as the wizard who was hanging around Rose constantly.

"The champion from Beauxbaton will be Vivian Drumaine!" McGonagall announced as applause erupted in the hall. Madame Maxime squeezed the young witch's shoulders and escorted her to the same room Watts had disappeared to.

"And lastly the champion from Hogwarts is Scorpius Malfoy!" McGonagall announced and Scorpius made his way up to McGonagall as applause erupted around him. McGonagall smiled at him pleasantly and guided him down to the room. He caught one fleeting look at Rose as he walked past her. She looked a little worried for Scorpius who contained his smile.

Krum walked in after Scorpius and McGonagall and went into the rules of the tournament and wished them luck letting them know that their first task was coming up the third week of next month.

* * *

When Scorpius got to the Slytherin Common room everyone in Slytherin House was waiting to congratulate him for being named Hogwarts's Champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

"So did you expect to get it Scor?" one of the girls asked him batting her impossibly long eyelashes at him.

Scorpius shrugged and then excused himself after about twenty minutes from all of the attention. He walked out around the lake and saw Rose sitting there along the shore skipping some pebbles across the surface, "Out so late?"

Rose turned and looked at him, "Congratulations Scorpius."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that banner." he grinned.

Rose smiled, "Well I'll even enchant it to flash and shoot sparks from it."

Scorpius laughed and picked up one of the smooth black stones, "So are you going to help me out?"

She shrugged, "Do you want me to help you?"

He laughed and then looked over at her, "I wouldn't have asked you...did I tell you that your cloak looks nice on you?"

She looked down at it and smiled, "Thank you."

"The color really brings out your freckles." he smiled and instantly knew it was the wrong the thing to say because Rose's hand instantly flew to the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks.

"Oh, Lord, is it that bad?" she asked her face beginning to turn scarlet.

Scorpius laughed and removed her hand from her face, "I think your freckles look nice."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

He looked down at her and smiled, she was a short little fireball of temper and Scorpius was used to it after knowing her for seven years at Hogwarts. He chuckled and took her hand in his, "We should probably head back before Filch nicks us for being out so late."

Rose nodded and followed him into the castle where he offered to walk her back to the Gryffindor commons but she declined and they went their separate ways, Scorpius watching her until she disappeared up the stairs to the point where he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

The next Monday Scorpius was on his way down to breakfast when someone pulled him behind the statue of the gargoyle, "You don't want to go in there, it's a madhouse."

Scorpius turned to find himself looking into Rose's big blue eyes, "Why is it a madhouse?"

"They're all looking for you." she whispered pulling something wrapped in a napkin out of her robes, "I managed to grab you some sausages and a danish but that's about it."

Scorpius took the little bundle and smiled at Rose pausing for a moment when her hand brushed against his, sending little electrical shocks up his arm, "Thank you Rose."

She shrugged and slipped out from behind the statue, "It was no problem Scorpius."

He watched her flounce away into the Great Hall where he saw everybody turn and quiet and then sigh when they realized that it was only Rose and not Scorpius before returning to their excited chatter. He ate his quick breakfast before going back to the Slytherin Commons and grabbing his things for his first lesson which happened to be double potions for the Gryffindors with Slughorn.

He started to make his way up to Slughorn's room when he ran into the ever curious Rose Weasley, "Hey there Weasel."

She looked up at him and smiled, "They're going to be all over you."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Really, even the Gryffindors?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Of course they're going to be all over you, you're the Hogwarts Champion you halfwit."

Scorpius and Rose stood outside Slughorn's room before the other students, "Oh I'm a halfwit now?"

Rose laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, I forgot we were on a truce."

He looked at her and shook his head, "That's right we're on a truce, Weasel."

"Why are you still calling me that if we're on a truce?" she asked raising her eyebrows challenging him to answer.

Scorpius looked at her and smiled, once again noting how close they were, "I don't know I guess it's a habit."

Rose nodded as if that was the only answer she needed and then went back to waiting silently for Slughorn to open the door. Finally after what felt like an eternity students began to file into the narrow hall and excited whispers began when they saw Scorpius. Thomas Blaize walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "You won't believe who is looking for you now."

Scorpius looked over at Rose who was talking with Helena, "And who would that be?"

"You know, only the most gorgeous girl in the entire Slytherin House!" Thomas replied.

"Who would that be?" Scorpius asked trying to anger Thomas slightly.

"Melanie Walcott was asking me about you at breakfast and she was looking for you last night but you disappeared again." Thomas muttered.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "I was engaged in conversation with another very bright witch."

Thomas looked at him, "Do I know her or is it the Beauxbaton's witch who has been eyeing you since they got here last night?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, it's someone else."

"Are you talking to an older alumni?" Thomas asked, his eyes bugging out of his head to the point where it had become comical to Scorpius.

Finally Slughorn opened the door and set them to work making some potion that could make your enemies turn into whatever sort of nasty critter you wished. Scorpius found the potion too simple and ended up finishing his before everyone except for Rose who finished hers at around the same time considering that it was a simple potion because apparently Professor Slughorn didn't want to start them off with anything too testing for the week.

Scorpius walked behind Rose all the way up to the main floor where she finally turned to see him, "So who's the bright witch you were engaged in conversation with last night?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Are you jealous Weasley?"

She shook her head, "Just slightly concerned, considering that you're passing up your chance to talk to Melanie Walcott, the most gorgeous witch in all of Hogwarts."

Scorpius looked at her and laughed, "Are you jealous? I'm sensing jealousy Weasel."

She smiled at him, "I'm hardly jealous, you're at the liberty to speak to whatever witch or wizard you feel like speaking to,"

Scorpius chuckled and followed her out onto the school grounds where she set off in the direction of Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was awaiting their arrival considering that Care of Magical Creature N.E.W.T level was a tricky class and only a few students from each house were taking it.

"Rose, Scorpius." Hagrid greeted them happily.

Rose smiled, "Hey there Hagrid."

"How're your parents?" he asked Rose.

"They're fine, my mother just sent me and owl this morning asking me to send her love to you and my father said hello." Rose smiled. Scorpius stayed quiet considering that since his father had a rocky relationship together that he didn't really speak to Scorpius much.

"You're going to like today's lesson. I've got a big surprise for the lot of you." Hagrid beamed.

Rose smiled, "You're always surprising us Hagrid."

That day's lesson was on unicorns which was pretty cool considering that Scorpius had never seen a legitimate unicorn, only in books. Rose was the first one to be able to pet the unicorns when Hagrid asked them who would be first to go touch one. Scorpius tried but the unicorns were slightly skittish and it wasn't until Rose showed him the proper way to approach a unicorn did a baby one finally come over to him and accept the sugarcube he was holding out to it.

"See, you have to be gentle." Rose said as she guided his hand towards the baby animal. Scorpius felt the little shockwaves from earlier course through his arm again. There was just something about being close to Rose that drove him crazy.

Rose smiled and stroked the unicorn's neck gently before sitting on the ground next to Scorpius. The rest of the class was too busy trying to finish their essays from Hagrid's prior lesson to even care about the fact that there were unicorns all over the grounds. Another baby unicorn ran over to them and sat, resting its head in Rose's lap.

"You're a natural with animals, did you know that Weasley?" he asked her as he continued to stroke the unicorn standing in front of him.

"My grandmum says that it runs in the family considering that my uncle Charlie is a dragon tamer in Romania." Rose shrugged.

Rose looked so at ease as she stroked the baby unicorn's head that Scorpius couldn't help but find himself smiling. Rose looked at him and smiled slightly herself.

"Well, time's up for today! I'll see you again on Wednesday!" Hagrid announced.

Rose stood and kissed the unicorn on his muzzle and patted the other one on the head and started back towards the castle with Scorpius in tow. It was amazing how many classes they had together...actually they had most of their classes together. Rose started off towards the Great Hall for lunch and then turned to Scorpius, "You coming or would you prefer I snuck something out for you?"

He laughed, "I think I can handle twenty minutes of fame."

Rose smiled and nodded before heading off towards the Gryffindor table. She looked back over her shoulder at Scorpius who was settling into the Slytherin table. There was something so different about Scorpius that year and it was one of the biggest puzzles that Rose couldn't solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting! I'll try not to make the first task too lame. If you have suggestions for the task, let me know that'll be appreciated! Please review and let me know how I did with this chapter, and please do enjoy this as much as the other chapters. They're getting cuter and cuter with each passing chapter. Please review and enjoy and suggestions are welcome! Reviews make my day! Enjoy!~RawR**

Rose sighed and walked out into the Great Hall for dinner that night, wishing desperately that Quidditch would be allowed once again. She sat at her table next to James and Hugo.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked her.

Rose looked up from her book and shook her head, "Nothing, why are you so concerned?"

James shrugged and stuffed his mouth with Shepherd's Pie and washed it down with a sip of Pumpkin Juice, "Just worrying about my little cousin."

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're only three months older than me James."

James laughed and Hugo joined in, "Hey, what's been up with you and Malfoy lately? I've been meaning to ask you."

Rose looked back at the Slytherin table to find Scorpius sitting there watching her once again with an amused smile. He raised his goblet to her and nodded. She turned back to Hugo and rolled her eyes, "If you really must know, Scorpius and I are trying a truce."

"A truce?! Dad's going to love this!" Hugo burst out laughing nearly choking on his rather large bite of soup.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Hugo, "If you had half the sense you claim you have, you wouldn't breathe a word of this to dad."

Hugo nodded suddenly terrified of his older sister and decided that maybe he should shut his mouth. She got rather scary when she wanted to much like their mother much to Hugo's dismay.

After dinner Rose grabbed a couple pastries, wrapped them in a napkin, and decided to skip out. She went out to the lake where she was positive she would be able to think and was surprised to see Scorpius already down there.

"So did you follow me?" Scorpius asked her as she sat on the ground next him. She didn't realize how cold it was until she started shivering.

She shook her head, "I didn't know you were going to be down here."

Scorpius looked over at her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, "You're going to catch your death out here without your cloak."

She looked at him and realized that Scorpius Malfoy, whether he wanted her to know it or not, really did care for her in his own way. She pulled the cloak around her body tighter and started to eat her pastries that she had nicked from the table before leaving. She offered one to Scorpius who took it gratefully, "Thank you Rose."

She nodded, "So, do you know anything about your first task?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Not quite, however the task is apparently going to happen some time in November."

Rose nodded and looked out over the glassy lake. She could see the Durmstrang ship docked of in the distance and then she looked over at Scorpius who was looking at her with his steely gaze.

Rose couldn't help but take the scent of the cloak in. She had to admit that Scorpius smelt amazing, he had a slightly musty floral smell that reminded her of the Burrow. Scorpius didn't say anything and Rose was thankful that he didn't feel like he needed to fill the silence.

He looked out at the lake and they sat there in silence for a few more moments. Finally he spoke up and looked over at her, "You know we should probably head back."

She looked at him, "I don't want to go back for awhile."

He laughed and nodded before standing, "I'm going to go then, return the cloak whenever you find it to your convenience."

He started back towards the castle and then Rose decided to run after him. He looked over at her and smiled, "I thought you were going to stay out here."

She shook her head, "It's cold and people will begin to wonder if I'm wearing your cloak."

"Wonder what exactly?" he asked raising his eyebrows with an amused expression.

"They'll just start assuming things is all I'm getting at Malfoy, don't worry your pretty little head Malfoy." she muttered before she tripped over an unseen tree root.

Scorpius caught her as she stumbled and smiled down at her, "You really are clumsy Weasley."

He helped her up and made sure that she was ok before they started walking again. She looked over at the blonde boy she walked closer to him and he smirked. Rose stayed quiet for the rest of the walk up to the castle.

"I'm going to walk you up to your Commons." he said with an air of finality. She rolled her eyes but didn't detest and walked with him.

The Fat Lady asked for the password and Rose gave it promptly before the portal swung open. Scorpius grabbed her hand pulled her back, "I want you to meet me tomorrow by the Clock Tower Bridge after classes."

She looked at him and pulled a face, "Why?"

"You'll find out." he smirked and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. The touch of his lips to her skin sent shock waves up through her arm and then through her body causing her to go temporarily numb for a moment.

Rose blinked at him and then shrugged off his cloak, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Scorpius smiled and then nodded, "Goodnight Weasel, sweet dreams."

He walked down the stairs without another word and then Rose climbed through the portal that the Fat Lady reopened for her. Rose knew there was bound to be some sort of gossip in the morning considering that the Head Boy and Head Girl of two different houses were sneaking around and making secret meetings.

Lilly was sitting in the Common Room in the overly plush armchairs by the fire, "Where have you been?!"

"I was out at the lake." Rose shrugged.

"Why are you blushing? Were you talking with Scorpius again?" Lilly asked, her large green eyes were becoming even wider in the firelight.

Rose laughed, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lilly stuck her tongue out at her cousin and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Rose, you're only two years older than me!"

Rose smiled, "If you really must know I was talking with Scorpius and he asked me to meet him at the Clock Tower Bridge tomorrow after our classes."

Lilly's eyes were so large Rose was afraid that they were going to pop out of her head, "What? This is big Rose!"

"How so?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

"You two totally fancy one another!" Lilly hissed.

"No, we're just on a truce." Rose rolled her eyes.

Lilly shook her head and laughed before running up to her dorm. Rose decided to do the same and snuck into her dorm wondering if any of her dormmates were still awake.

Helena was sitting up reading the latest Quibbler, "Where were you?"

"Out." Rose replied hoping that she wasn't giving anything away.

"Were you with that boy you fancy?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Helena."

Helena laughed and Rose quickly changed and crawled into bed and drifting off into sleep. There was something that helped her sleep that night.

* * *

The next day after classes Rose wrapped her traveling cloak around her body and walked out to the bridge that Scorpius asked her to meet him at. Sure enough there he was in his black cloak. She looked at him and he smiled when he saw her, "Well, there you are."

Rose looked at him and smiled, "So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

Scorpius linked his arm with hers and pulled out his wand, "I hope you don't mind Appirating."

Rose didn't get to reply due to the fact that before she could they were standing in the middle if the town square at Hogsmede. Scorpius put his wand back into his cloak and escorted Rose into the Three Broomsticks.

He ordered two Butterbeers and Madam Rosemerta brought them out to them.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked before taking a sip.

Scorpius smiled, "It's what friends do Rose."

"So we're friends then?" she asked curiously wondering when this conclusion had been made.

Scorpius nodded, "I've decided that our two months of truce has gone well and I decided that maybe we can consider each other friends."

Rose smiled and took another sip before replying, "Well, that sounds grand."

Scorpius leaned forward and wiped the froth off of Rose's upper lip which caused her to blush slightly. They spent the rest of the night in Hogsmede and Scorpius returned her late that night, just right before midnight.

"That was a lot of fun." she smiled making sure to speak in a hushed voice.

Scorpius smiled, "I'm glad you had fun."

She smiled at him and did something that surprised her. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "Thank you Scorpius."

He tensed slightly like he had never been hugged before but relaxed and hugged her back, "No problem Rosie."

"Rosie?" she asked knowing that only her father ever called her Rosie.

She released him and he smiled, "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Scorpius." she smiled before he grabbed her hand much like the night before and pressed it to his lips lightly.

* * *

Scorpius started towards the dungeons to the Slytherin Commons and didn't realize that he was being followed.

"So was that bright witch you've been with lately Weasel?" Thomas asked out of nowhere.

Scorpius spun around and raised his eyebrows, "So what if I was?"

"You know your father wouldn't be happy with that at all. Besides you need to start focusing on the tournament." Thomas said.

"This is coming from the same person who was trying to set me up with Melanie Walcott." Scorpius snorted.

"You're not seriously telling me that you're falling for Weasel." Thomas snorted in laughter.

Scorpius balled his hands into fists but he didn't punch Thomas, "Look, just stay out of my personal life. If I decide that I like Rose Weasley, you'll keep your nose out of it."

Thomas stared at Scorpius and burst out laughing, "Funny mate, you really had me going there for a moment."

Scorpius didn't say anything and then walked into the Slytherin Common room before heading out to his dorm which thankfully he didn't share with Thomas. He ran his hand through his silvery hair and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning there was a huge news crew from the Daily Prophet there to interview the Champions. Rita Skeeter was running around with her horned, now bright orange glasses, and matching quill trying to get all the gossip on all of the Champions from fellow students at the schools.

Rose sat back and watched with a slightly amused expression as Scorpius was pushed through a photoshoot for the Prophet. Rose leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and while he waited for the others to be interviewed Scorpius walked over to Rose.

"What are you doing around here Weasley?" he asked her.

She smiled and shrugged, "Just thought it would be funny to watch and plus McGonagall volunteered me as an assistant for the crew."

Scorpius nodded, "Sounds good to me considering that I get to talk to someone other than Vivian and Joseph."

Rose laughed and then looked over at Rita, "So what's she like?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "She intolerable!"

Rose giggled and then started laughing so hard that she had to lean against Scorpius for support. Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling down, "Is she really that bad?"

Scorpius looked at her and nodded, "She is entirely that bad."

She continued to laugh so hard that Scorpius started laughing himself. Rose rested her head on his chest and continued to laugh in Scorpius's arms. Which did cause a few stares from the other people in the room. Scorpius looked down at her and smiled, "People are going to start assuming again Weasel."

She looked up at him and continued to laugh, "I think Hugo and Fred slipped something into my Pumpkin Juice this morning."

Scorpius smiled at the freckled witch's antics as she laughed her head off. Then without warning Vivian walked over and smiled. Rose stopped laughing abruptly, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Rose looked at Scorpius before being thrown into another laughing fit, "No, this is my mortal enemy."

Vivian looked at Rose who was nearly in stitches with laughter. Scorpius smiled at her and Vivian made a small noise, "So why exactly is she here?"

"McGonagall volunteered me to be an assistant." Rose said. Scorpius watched as Vivian walked off slightly huffily.

Rose looked up at him and frowned, "Is it something I said?"

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head, "No Rose, it was nothing you said. She's simply jealous of you because you get my attention."

"Oh, then I should feel honored shouldn't I?" she asked with a playful roll of her blue eyes that were full of tears at the corner from her laughing fit.

He looked over at her and smiled, "You're crazy Rose. Apparently I'm going to find out about the task today."

Rose looked at him and her eyes widened, "Don't get hurt and tell me if you need a little help. It's obvious that the other two are going to be getting help from their Headmasters so why not ask me because McGonagall believes in fair games and most likely will not offer you much help."

Scorpius smiled at her, "I'll remember that."

Rose smiled and nodded before blushing slightly when she realized that Scorpius's arms were still around her. She squirmed out of his arms and stood next to him until he was called over for his interview. She looked at him and laughed as he sat there and listened to Skeeter's irritating babbling. When Scorpius was finished he offered his arm to Rose, which she took, and they walked around the grounds together considering that they had their homework done.

They were out by the owlery when Rose's owl Echo found her and handed her a little letter. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her robes deciding that she'd read the letter later. Scorpius and Rose found themselves in heated discussion about Quidditch and then they got an idea. No one was using the Quidditch Fields so they decided to go get their brooms.

Rose ran down with the newest Firebolt and Scorpius had to admit he was a little jealous considering that his was an older model. They ended up having a blast flying around the Quidditch Field, they raced, did tricks, and even flew around over the grounds.

Around dinner they finally decided that they should go in. Scorpius walked with her and they stashed their brooms behind one of the statues and decided that they would come back for them later. Scorpius pressed his lips to her hand much like he usually did which caused a few third year girls to flutter with gossip. Rose smiled at Scorpius, "That was fun."

Scorpius smiled at, and Rose got butterflies, "It was a lot of fun, we should do that more often. You're a talented flyer Rose."

She smiled at the use of her first name, "Thanks Scorpius, you're not too bad yourself."

They entered the Great Hall together and everything went silent for a moment. They went to their separate tables and Thomas was already bugging Scorpius, "What's going on with you and Weasley. Melanie Walcott told me about you two this morning during your interview."

"She was laughing and I was simply making sure she wouldn't fall over." Scorpius shrugged before taking a bite of his potatoes.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Scorpius, "She's a Weasley, your a Malfoy. It's not going to work. Your families have hated one another for years. Just give it up and go for a Slytherin."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "So you fancy my cousin?"

Scorpius shrugged, "That's what Thomas is insinuating."

Albus smiled and didn't say anything but went back to his dinner. Scorpius looked over at Rose who smiled at him shyly and he smiled back at her. So what if he fancied her? He had the right to fancy whoever he felt like fancying.

After dinner Scorpius had been called into McGonagall's office to learn a little more about the first task.

"Good evening champions." Krum greeted them. His thick accent made it hard for Scorpius to understand what he was saying but he managed.

"The first task will take place on November 20th. It'll take place in the afternoon, you'll be exempt from classes for last minute preparation. This is unfortunately all I can give you for now until the task." Krum said before lumbering off.

Scorpius decided to his dorm and found someone waiting for him outside the dungeon. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "So did you find out anything useful?"

He shook his head, "No, just that it'll take place on the afternoon of the 20th."

Rose frowned, "That's only a week away. That's hardly enough time to prepare for the task!"

Scorpius shrugged, "I'll be ok. I'm smart. Besides, the first task is always the hardest, then I'll get a hint for the second task and we all know that third task is the Maze."

Rose nodded, "Just be careful will you?"

Scorpius chuckled and looked down at the concerned witch, "I will be."

She nodded and turned to walk up the stairs, "Oh and Weasley."

She turned and looked at him, "What Malfoy?"

"I expect to see that flashing banner." he grinned.

She smiled and laughed before heading up the stairs to go to her dorm. There was something about Rose that made Scorpius feel like his stomach was going to explode with butterflies. He watched her as she disappeared up the stairs and he headed to his dorm before Thomas could irritate him. The Yule Ball was looking good at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've had internet problems and my computer was acting funky. I'll try to update again throughout the week. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little drug out and if the first task was kind of lame I couldn't really think of anything to do. So let me know how I did, thanks for the previous reviews and favorites they make my day sometimes! So enjoy and review and I'll update again soon! The next chapter will probably jump to the Yule Ball...so that should bring some cuteness!~ RawR :D**

It was completely normal for the Champions to get tons of attention after the articles about them came out, but for Rose to get attention as well, began to puzzle her. She wasn't a Champion, Quidditch was cancelled for that season, and no one really cared about the Head Girl. She sat down and looked at her friends and brother who happened to be staring at her.

"What are all of you looking at honestly?" Rose asked already irritated with the stares that she was getting.

"You're all over the prophet. Rita Skeeter decided to print a surprise article." James said passing her a copy of the Prophet.

Rose read through the article and slammed it onto the table, "What the bloody hell is this?!"

"Apparently you and Scorpius are the new it couple." Fred replied as he played around with something from his father's joke shop.

"Scorpius and I are not a couple!" Rose groaned and buried her head in arms. She needed to get out of the Great Hall considering that she could feel the stares of her peers.

"This is rubbish anyway." Patrick said reaching out and touching Rose's arm reassuringly.

Rose didn't say anything and just kept her face buried. She and Scorpius most definitely weren't a couple and there was noway that her parents hadn't seen this so she was expecting a Howler at some point from her father who so opposed to the Malfoys it was ridiculous.

Scorpius walked in just as Rose was storming out of the Great Hall, he could hear snickers and jeers towards her from the Slytherin table. Scorpius tried to stop her to ask her what was going on but she just tore away from his grip and continued to walk. It was the day of the first task and he still had no clue what they were doing in the first place.

Scorpius turned and ran after her finally catching up to her around the third floor. He grabbed her hand and forced her to stop, "Rose what's going on?"

"Rita Skeeter decided to print an article." Rose replied.

"She did?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"She did and it was solely about the fact that we're Hogwarts's new it couple." Rose said.

"We're not even an item." Scorpius said cringing when he said it.

"Well, it's in the Prophet and there's no way our parents haven't seen that yet. So I'll be receiving a Howler soon." Rose muttered.

Scorpius looked at her, "Look, I figured out what we're doing for the first task and I really need your help."

Rose looked at him and smiled slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Well there's something about Boggarts and spiders." Scorpius replied.

"Spiders?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Hagrid showed them to me, they're huge!"

Rose shuddered, "Spiders are terrifying."

"I think there was something about fear as well, and how we handle it." Scorpius explained.

Rose sighed, "You're only allowed your wand correct?"

He nodded, "I'm only allowed the wand into the arena but I can always conjure things."

"Well, do you know if there'll be Dementors?" she asked.

"There might be." Scorpius shrugged.

"Well considering that we have four hours until the event, do you know how to produce a patronus?" she asked him curiously.

Scorpius shook his head, "I've never been taught how to produce one."

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement, "Well then I'll teach you how to."

* * *

"Ok to produce a patronus, you need to focus on a happy thought. Make sure to keep that happy thought no matter how terrified you are and then to actually produce the patronus, say Expecto Patronum, you should get one, the happier the memory or thought, the stronger the charm." Rose explained.

Scorpius looked at her, "Could you demonstrate?"

Rose nodded and started to think of something happy, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver vapor burst out of the end of Rose's wand and took the form of a Phoenix. Scorpius watched the charm in awe as Rose led it around the room before finally making it disappear, "Now it's your turn."

Scorpius began to rake through his brain for a happy thought finally settling on his trip to Hogsmede with Rose, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver vapor burst from the end of his wand taking the form of a griffin. Rose smiled as Scorpius managed to lead it around the room and the fact that his patronus was a griffen made her giggle considering that he was a Slyterin.

After practicing the charm a few more times they went through a few more charms and jinxes and what not before they realized that it was about time for them to start heading out there. Just as they exited the room Rose threw her arms around Scorpius and hugged him fiercely, "Please be careful."

Scorpius hugged her back and buried his face in her lavender scented hair, "I promise you nothing will happen to me."

Rose looked up at him, "I'll have that sign for you."

Scorpius chuckled, "I'll be looking for it."

Rose released him and walked out of the room first and Scorpius followed. By the time he reached the main floor Scorpius was rounded up by McGonagall with the rest of the Champions and led to out to a dark, cavernous arena.

* * *

He was handed a set of tournament robe that had his name on the back of them and then Krum started to explain the task, "Each of you will face a series of different creatures that are designed to bring forth terror. We're testing your ability to handle the fear and stay cool under the pressure. Now the order in which you'll compete is completely random and your name will be drawn out of a hat. The crowd will be watching as well to add to the stress of the the fear that's being brought upon you. I myself am a judge, the Head of International Cooperation Hermione Granger will be another judge, and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt will be judging you. During this task you'll will receive a clue to your next task, once you reach the end of the arena there will be your clue sitting there waiting. Best of luck to you, listen for your names."

Scorpius waited for names to be called and when both Jospeh and Vivian were called before him, he knew that he was going last. He didn't like the fact that he was the last to go. So when his name was called he entered the arena that was a long dark hallway. He couldn't see much but he could hear the crowd in the stands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sparking sign that Rose had promised. He took a deep breath and started to jog through the long corridor.

The first thing he came across was a Boggart that jumped out at him. It took the form of something unexpected, an lifeless Rose Weasley, he hoped that the crowd couldn't see that the Boggart took form of a lifeless Rose. Scorpius took a deep breath and got rid of the Boggart with the simple spell he had learned his third year.

The next thing he came across was the spiders which were simple to take care of. Then came the Dementors. The one thing Scorpius had worried about. He felt the happiness drain out of his body and he could see his breath in front of them. The ghastly creatures were surrounding him, there were at least twenty. He hand't screamed once unlike the other Champions.

The Dementors began to close in on him and he readied his wand. He began to think about something that made him happy and Rose's face filled his mind. He took a deep breath and focused on the happy thought, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver vapor burst into the form of a griffin and he could hear the crowd cheering as the Demntors slunk back into the darkness and he ran alongside his patronus to reach the end where there was a small door. Sitting there was his father, with steely eyes and a scowl. One Scorpius was all to familiar with.

His father doesn't say anything, he just glares at Scorpius. Scorpius then suddenly realizes that this wasn't his father but a Boggart taking form of his father who was rather cross. Scorpius had always been resentful of his father's temper. Scorpius uttered the incantation that would rid him of the Boggart and discovered the clue that then took the place of the creature. He grabbed onto it and held the glowing egg in his hand. The room dissolved and he was standing in the middle of an arena full of cheering.

* * *

Scorpius scanned the crowd before he was ushered back to the Champion's tent. He looked at his opponents; Joseph had a rather nasty bite on his leg from the spiders and Vivian looked rather pale and sickly. Scorpius looked at himself and then he was embraced tightly.

He looked down to find none other than Rose Weasley, "You did it!"

Scorpius smiled and held out the egg, "I did."

Rose took the egg in her hands and studied it, "You're going to have to set to work right away so you're prepared this time rather than last minute."

She hugged him again and then there was the flash of a camera and the irritating laugh of the awful hag Rita Skeeter, "Young love. I hope you got that picture Bob."

The cameraman nodded and then Rita started to swarm around the other two champions. Rose smiled at Scorpius and handed him back the egg. Scorpius looked at her, "How did I do?"

"Considering that you've come out unscratched, Joseph barely made it past the spiders and Vivian passed out at the Dementors." Rose relayed the information for Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, "So I'm in the lead so far?"

She nodded, "Most likely, it'll all come down to how you executed everything. Your patronus charm was perfect."

Scorpius smiled, "I had an extremely happy memory."

* * *

At that point the scores were announced and Scorpius's friends flooded in and Rose disappeared somewhere. There was a huge party held in his honor in the Slytherin Common Room. So far Scorpius was in the lead with twenty five points. He ducked out while all of his friends were beginning to get drunk on smuggled Fire Whiskey and Mead. He went to go find Rose and he found her wandering the Clock Tower Bridge.

"Hey you." he greeted her.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Hey, so how's all the celebrating?"

"A little much for me." Scorpius shrugged.

"My house is even celebrating." Rose replied and continued to walk down the bridge.

"So did you manage to finish Longbottom's essay?" he asked her.

She looked at him and nodded, "I did. So have you even started looking at your clue?"

"I couldn't really do much considering that everyone was surrounding me." Scorpius shrugged.

"Do you have it with you?" Rose asked.

Scorpius pulled the egg out of his robes and handed it to Rose who studied it, "Have you taken Ancient Runes?"

"No, why?" Scorpius asked her.

"Well this is covered in them. I think you're supposed to decode them to figure out the clue." Rose muttered.

Scorpius took the egg and slipped it back into his pocket, "Well then I guess I'll be studying Ancient Runes then."

Rose smiled, "I could always help you out."

"I'd like that." he smiled and then decided that they should make their way back to their Common Rooms. Scorpius walked up to the Fat Lady and pressed her hand to his lips gently much like he had been doing for the past two and a half months.

"Goodnight Rose." he smiled.

Rose nodded and yawned, "Goodnight Scorpius."

He watched as she disappeared through the portal hole and then headed back to the Slytherin Common Room where the party had died down and a few of his friends were passed out drunk on the leather couches. He set the egg on his nightstand and fell asleep as soon a his face hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a super long chapter. Thanks for the idea (from a guest reviewer) to include Rose's view on the task! I hadn't even thought of that and this is the Yule Ball chapter so this is extremely fluffy as will most of the following chapters be. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. If you have suggestions I'm thinking the next task will contain dragons or something. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update again soon! I still have other fics to update for my Percy Jackson fics! Goodness I'm going to be busy! So please enjoy and review as you see those are extremely appreciated! :D~ RawR**

Rose sat in the crowd next to Helena who was watching with a stony expression. Rose was worried sick for Scorpius who practically had no idea what the hell he was supposed to be doing for the task. So far both Joseph and Vivian hadn't reached the end of the task, Joesph passed out after a nasty spider bite and Vivian didn't make it past the Dementors.

James looked over at his cousin and sighed, "What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Nothing, aren't you even the slightest bit worried that Scorpius could be hurt?" she asked sharply.

James shrugged, "Malfoy's a prat, he'll get over it."

"Just because you think he's a prat doesn't mean that he deserves to be hurt!" Rose cried. Scorpius's name was announced and Rose held her breath as she could see the platinum blonde hair in the dim light of the arena. His image was projected onto a large screen much like the Quidditch World Cup. She could see her mother in the judging box.

Scorpius's Boggart began to take form. Rose stared at the screen trying to make out what the creature was taking form to. She studied it and realized that it took form of a girl lying face down on the ground, her back was bloodied, matching the scarlet traveling cloak the form wore. Rose realized that his Boggart had taken the form of her lifeless body. However before anyone else caught onto it Scorpius dispelled it and continued through the task. Rose held her breath as he neared the Dementors.

Scorpius stood there for a moment and then the silver vapor erupted from the end of his wand in a perfect patronus, taking the griffin form that it had earlier when she had taught him how to produce one.

Scorpius was the only one who had managed to make it to the end of the task unlike the other Champions who failed miserably. She decided to sneak off to the Champions' tent because she knew that she wouldn't have any chance to talk to Scorpius later that night. She found him standing there looking like he had seen a ghost. She threw her arms around him, "You did it!"

He looked down at her with his steely gaze and embraced her back, "Yeah I did it."

"Your patronus was perfect. You were the only one who made it past everything." Rose relayed the information to Scorpius. He looked down at her and smiled and before they knew it there was the flash of a camera and the irritating voice of Rita Skeeter.

After talking to Scorpius, Rose decided to go talk to her mother. Her mother was talking with Krum who she knew had fancied her mother at one point and it would have made her father completely jealous to know that Krum was talking to her mother.

"Mum." Rose said causing her mother to turn and smile.

"Rosie. Viktor, this is my daughter Rose." Hermione introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose." Krum smiled.

"If you'll excuse me Viktor, I believe my daughter wishes to speak to me. I'll see you at the Ministry." Hermione smiled and walked with her daughter down to the lake.

"So what's wrong?" Hermione asked curiously knowing her daughter never just came up to her the way she just had. Rose cursed her mother silently for knowing that something was up.

"Nothing, are you and dad going to be at the Yule Ball next month?" Rose asked her mother tightening the scarlet traveling cloak around herself.

"We will be there." Hermione nodded, "Why are you asking?"

"Has dad seen the Prophet lately?" Rose asked quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "He refuses to read it anymore due to what they used to say about your uncle Harry."

Rose let out a sigh if relief, "Good."

"I know that you and Scorpius are referred to as the 'it couple' I've already received and Owl about it from your aunt." Hermione smiled.

"That's the thing, we're not even dating!" Rose sighed and stomped her foot.

Hermione laughed, "It's Rita Skeeter, love, she'll do anything to sell a few papers even if that means saying things that aren't exactly true. She did it to me my fourth year. Tried to play a love triangle between Harry, Viktor, and I."

Rose looked at her mother, "Well the thing is Scorpius asked...well told me...that I'm going to the Yule Ball with him. Dad's obviously not going to be very happy with that."

"I'll handle your father Rose, don't let that stop you from liking a boy for Christ's sake! I know you fancy him. You're not as conspicuous as you think you are." Hermione smiled and tucked one of her daughters curls behind her ear.

Rose smiled at her mother, "Thanks mom."

"I think Scorpius is a wonderful boy." Hermione smiled, "I best be getting home, it's late and you know how your father can be when dinner isn't on the table in time."

Rose laughed, "Give dad a hug for me."

"I will love." Hermione smiled before disappearing with a sharp pop.

* * *

Rose stood out on the Clock Tower Bridge and allowed the cool air to hit her face. She decided that it would be much easier to think out there rather than in the Gryffindor Common Room where a party held in Scorpius's honor was being held in full swing. She leaned against the railing and looked out over the grounds thinking to herself wondering how her mother had known something about her that wasn't completely sure of herself.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned to find Scorpius standing there. They ended up talking for awhile before he walked her up to her Common Room.

* * *

The Yule Ball was approaching and Scorpius couldn't stand the attention he was getting from all the girls. Not that he wasn't used to it, but it seemed to him like they were worse now that they knew that the Champions got a special dance at the ball. None of them had ever been that irritating before.

"Scorpius!" Melanie Walcott called out to him as he walked through the Transfiguration Corridor making his way to class. One of the times he was happy to get to see Rose.

Scorpius turned, "Yes?"

"I've been looking all over for you!" she grinned.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Have you?"

She smacked his arm playfully in a flirtatious manner, "Of course I have silly. I was wondering if you already had a date to the Yule Ball."

"Unfortunately you're about two months too late. I've asked my date in advance." Scorpius smiled trying for apologetic.

Melanie's face pinched into a frown, "Who is it then?"

"That's for me to know and you to speculate." Scorpius shrugged before pushing past her and opening the door to the Transfiguration Classroom.

Professor Bones stood at the front of the classroom in her deep purple robes. Scorpius took a seat next to the one person he had wanted to see all day. Rose was sitting there copying the notes that were written on the board.

"Morning Rose." he greeted her as he swiftly sat in the seat next to her.

Rose looked over at him and smiled, "How is your clue going?"

"I'm trying to figure out the Runes but it's tricky." he shrugged and pulled a quill out of his bag along with a roll of parchment and began copying the notes.

"I can help you." Rose offered.

"We'll worry about it after the Yule Ball." he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"So you're still planning on taking me then?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course Rose." he smirked right back at her, "I'll have you know that I turned down Melanie Walcott."

"Just to stay true to your word?" Rose asked, "I'm surprised."

"Do you have your dress robes in order?" he asked her.

"Why are you asking?" she asked, "It's a surprise."

* * *

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror. His mother had sent him his dress robes the previous morning in the Post. They were simple, yet extravagant black dress robe with minimal frills.

"You look fine." Albus smiled.

"Do you have a date Potter?" Scorpius asked curiously looking over at the younger Slytherin.

"I do actually." he smiled.

"Who are you taking?" Scorpius asked.

"Giselle McMillan." Albus replied, "So I heard that you turned down Melanie Walcott for a mystery girl."

Scorpius looked over at him and smiled, "I've had this date for months. I had to stay true to my commitment."

"So do I get to know who you turned Melanie Walcott down for?" Albus asked raising his eyebrows.

"You'll figure that out in a few moments." Scorpius smirked before heading up to the Great Hall where he was supposed to meet up with Rose in the corridor like the other Champions were.

Scorpius stood there talking with Thomas for a few moments before there was a collective gasp from the other girls standing around including Melanie Walcott who had decided to target Joseph Watts. Vivian had ended up asking Philip Davies.

Scorpius turned and allowed his jaw to drop. Rose descended the stairs and he had to admit she looked like a million galleons. She wore gorgeous flowy robes of emerald green that brought out her eyes nicely. Rose smiled at him when she saw him standing there with an awed expression on his face.

After what felt like hours, Rose's descent on the stairs finally ended and Scorpius walked over to meet her leaving Thomas and the rest of the people standing there in shock. Scorpius took hold of Rose's hand and pressed it to his lips which caused Rose to blush slightly.

"You look lovely." he whispered as he guided her over to the other champions. McGonagall began to clear the corridor and ushered those who weren't champions into the Great Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley please get to where you need to go!" she said as Scorpius and Rose walked over to the line of Champions who were waiting to enter the hall for their dance.

The doors swung open and McGonagall ushered them into the Hall. There was a collective awed gasp when the Champions entered with their dates and Scorpius took Rose's hand in his and rested his other hand on the small of her back. The music started and Scorpius took the lead twirling Rose around the dance floor.

"You look wonderful tonight." Scorpius whispered.

Rose smiled, "Thank you, these were my mother's robes I just changed to color."

"They look wonderful on you." he whispered.

After the dance Scorpius walked Rose over to a table so she could drink in the attention she was getting. She sipped her glass of butterbeer with such grace that Scorpius thought for sure that his mother had trained her for one of the many parties she threw.

"You look wonderful Rosie!" Lilly squealed as she ran over to hug her cousin tightly.

"You do too Lil." Rose smiled and accepted her cousin's hug.

Rose's mother and father walked over and embraced their daughter, "You looked wonderful Rosie."

"Thanks mum. Hi dad." Rose smiled at her father who embraced her tightly.

"Hello Scorpius." Hermione greeted him with a warm smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley, same to you Mr. Weasley." Scorpius smiled however hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off of Rose.

"Well, we'll let you get back to the party. Rose remember that you're welcome to come home for the rest of the holiday." Hermione smiled, "You're welcome to come as well Scorpius."

With that her parents went off to talk to some of the professors and Rose looked up at Scorpius, "Do you want to take a walk?"

Scorpius looked at her and offered his arm. Rose hooked her arm with his and bid her friends goodbye. The courtyard was decorated in the Christmas spirit. Rose shivered slightly and Scorpius draped her shawl over her arms.

"You know I never thought I would say this but Rose, there's something we need to discuss." Scorpius said softly.

Rose looked up at him when he stopped abruptly in the middle of their walk, "What would that be?"

"Rose, I'd like to ask you to officially be my girlfriend." Scorpius said hopefully.

Rose smiled and threw her arms around him, "I'd love to Scorpius."

Scorpius felt a huge grin etch across his face. Rose looked up at him and then before he knew it her lips were smashed into his on the lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he lifted her up slightly to deepen the kiss.

Scorpius pulled away from Rose slightly breathless and rested his forehead on hers, "I told you we would break this feud."

She smiled, "I guess you're right."

Scorpius kissed her softly and then they decided that they should head back to the dance before anyone could notice that they were missing. The rest of the night Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes off of his Rose. He could officially call her his Rose now and he couldn't help but become slightly jealous when she got attention from some of the boys.

They stayed until the very end and the teachers began to usher people out of the Great Hall around one in the morning. Rose's face was flushed from all of the dancing and she looked like she was about to drop dead at any moment but she was still smiling which in turn caused Scorpius to smile just a much despite the fact that his feet were killing him and he was dead tired.

He walked her up to the Fat Lady and kissed her softly, "Goodnight love."

She smiled and kissed him once more before walking through the portal and leaving Scorpius to walk back to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was housed. He was met by Thomas who narrowed his eyes at him, "You brought Weasley to the Yule Ball over Melanie Walcott?!"

"I did, because Melanie was completely capable of finding another date and I had asked Rose months in advance." Scorpius replied as they walked into the Common Room.

Thomas looked like he was going to lose it with Scorpius, "You turned down the most sought after girl in Hogwarts for the loud, insufferable know it all whom none of us can stand?"

"She's not an insufferable know it all! She's a brilliant witch and if you have a problem with her then you honestly don't know Rose." Scorpius said clenching his jaw and trying to ignore Thomas's low words.

"You're telling me that you'd rather spend your time with an argumentative, loud, insufferable Weasley rather than Melanie? You seriously want that..."

Scorpius turned around and delivered a nice punch to Thomas's face. It connected with his nose and Scorpius glared at him, "Don't you ever speak of Rose like that again. Do you understand me?"

With that being said Scorpius stormed up to his room and laid in his bed thinking about the wonderful night he had had with Rose. His, gorgeous Rose. He could picture her perfectly; every freckle, her gorgeous curly auburn hair, those wonderful blue eyes. He smiled to himself and then somehow managed to drift off to sleep. He had the rest of holiday to spend with Rose and he didn't have to worry about Thomas. Scorpius Malfoy fell asleep with a smile on his face that night and dreams of Rose Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is just a filler chapter and the fact that I haven't updated in ages! My internet was acting up and I had to get that fixed. So I'll try to update again soon. Please review and let me know how you liked the chapter. The next chapter is most likely going to be the Second Task and then so on! So enjoy and I changed my pen name so it's still the same person with a different pen name! Enjoy! :D ~ Bolts and Trees**

Rose woke up the next morning to begin packing considering that she had in fact decided to go home for the rest of the holiday. She walked out into the corridor waiting for Scorpius who had decided to take up her mother's offer to him and come home with Rose. Scorpius appeared beside her in a matter of seconds and they waited on Hugo who was always running late.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked Scorpius who was standing there with a stony expression. He looked over at Rose and smiled before taking her hand in his. Rose felt that jolt of electricity she always felt when they came into contact with one another.

"What isn't there to be ready for love?" he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her head. She smiled and rested her head on Scorpius's shoulder until they could hear Hugo bumbling down the stairs.

Rose and Scorpius separated from one another and stood there as Hugo stared at them inquisitively. He eventually shrugged it off and then looked at his older sister, "Are we Appirating or what?"

Rose nodded and before they knew it they were standing in the entry way of the Weasley's rather large home. Hermione came out of the kitchen and smiled, "Rose, Hugo!"

She embraced them in fierce hugs and then turned to Scorpius, "Well I'm glad you accepted the offer Scorpius, there's plenty of room."

That's when Ron walked out of the kitchen covered in flour, "Rose, Hugo, Scorpius."

Rose hugged her father tightly, "Dad!"

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you through the holiday." Scorpius smiled gratefully.

Ron nodded, "It's nothing. I hope you enjoy your time here."

* * *

Their mother served breakfast which consisted if quiche, sausage, and Pumpkin Juice. Scorpius was nothing but polite and Ron had no reason to hate him much to his dismay. Scorpius was nothing like his father, and Ron made note of that.

"So Scorpius how are your studies going?" Ron asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Oh, they're going pretty good. I'm second in my class." Scorpius smiled over at Rose, "Rose being first in our class."

Ron smiled at Rose, "That's my girl. So Scorpius, do you know what you want to go into after Hogwarts?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, "I actually plan to go into Healing at St. Mungo's. My mother's a Healer."

"Rose plans to work with her uncle Charlie in Romania." Ron said.

Scorpius nodded, "And Charlie works with dragons am I correct?"

Rose looked between her father and her boyfriend. Ron nodded, "He does indeed. He's excited to have Rose come out there over the summer."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Right out of school?"

Rose sent a look at her father, "Well I was considering it. I'm not sure if I still want to go into the Care of Magical Creatures. I might decided to work with Grandpa in the Muggle Artifacts sector of the Ministry."

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment. N.E.W.T.S matter right now." Hermione said, "Are you prepared for it?"

Rose nodded, "Doesn't Hugo have his O.W.L.S this year as well?"

Hugo shot his sister a dark look and then nodded, "I'm still struggling in potions though so I'm pretty sure I won't be admitted in Slughorn's class next year."

"Don't worry Hue, I had issues with Potions throughout school. Slughorn will let you in." Ron said between bites of food, "Hermione breakfast is bloody brilliant!"

Hermione smiled and then looked over at Scorpius, "So you want to be a Healer?"

He nodded, "It's been a life long ambition. My mother's taught me a few things and it's something I think I'd enjoy doing. My father however wants me to go into another branch of work."

"What would that be?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her orange juice in the process.

"Um something about Gringott's work. It's rather dull work if you ask me." Scorpius said.

Rose finished her breakfast and volunteered to do the dishes. Scorpius of course helped her with them. Ron scowled as Scorpius exited the room. Hugo ran outside to go send an owl to his girlfriend Lynn Thomas.

"You know Scorpius makes it impossible to hate him. He's too polite, there's nothing to hate about the boy." Ron scoffed.

Hermione laughed, "Ron, Scorpius is a nice boy and he really does care about Rose. Give him a chance. Ignore the fact that his father is Draco Malfoy. Besides I think Scorpius's mother sounds like a lovely woman and she's sure done a fine job raising Scorpius to be a polite young gentleman."

Ron muttered, "I guess you're right. I'll give the boy a chance, but it he steps one toe out of line I will hex him faster than he can draw his wand."

Hermione laughed and kissed her husband lightly on the nose, "Ronald Weasley, you never cease to make me laugh."

Ron smiled at his wife and then retired to the sitting room where he turned on the telly, something Hermione had introduced him to years ago. He watched Muggle Football and begun to understand why Dean Thomas had found it so entertaining. It was quite a bit like Quidditch without the brooms. Hermione joined him on the sofa and they spent their morning watching Football and arguing about the calls the refs made.

* * *

Rose started the water and brought out the sponge and soap. Scorpius slung a dishtowel over his shoulder and Rose couldn't help by chuckle. Scorpius pushed the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows and waited for Rose to hand him a dish to dry. She was having a hard time accepting the fact that Scorpius was voluntarily helping her with her chores.

"You want to work with dragons?" Scorpius asked her raising an eyebrow.

Rose shrugged as she washed the pan her mother had cooked the sausage in, "It's an option. I'm still not completely sure what I want to go into. I might become and Auror like my father. There's plenty of time to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Dragons are dangerous." Scorpius said furrowing his eyebrows in concern and worry.

Rose looked over at him and laughed, "You're being protective."

Scorpius looked over at her, "No I'm caring about your well being. Dragons are unpredictable and you never know when they might snap on you."

Rose chuckled, "You don't have to worry about me Scor, I'm a big witch, I can cast my own spells."

Scorpius still frowned, "I still don't like the thought of you going against a gigantic dragon."

Rose set the dish she had been washing back into the sink and rose to her tip-toes to kiss him softly, "You don't need to worry about me Scorpius."

"You know I hate my name." Scorpius said once they finished their PDA.

"You do?" she asked.

"Why my father had to go and name me Scorpius. I hate the sound of it. It's just so harsh." Scorpius muttered as he dried a juice glass.

Rose looked over at him and laughed, "You're name isn't that bad Scorpius."

He nodded, "Yes it is. However the only time I can stand it is when you say it. Something about the way you say it makes it sound much better than it truly is."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Are these the tactics you use to get all those other girls to fall all over you?"

"There's no need to use them anymore. I've gotten the girl I was chasing after." Scorpius smirked.

Finally they finished the dishes and they decided that they were going to go skating. Scorpius of course had never even heard of ice skating considering that it was a Muggle thing and Rose was determined to teach him how to do so.

Ron lent Scorpius his gently used skates and Rose had her own pair and she took him out to the small pond that sat behind their house. Rose was the first out onto the ice and she reached her hands out for Scorpius after doing several jumps and figure eights that Scorpius watched in awe.

Scorpius cautiously allowed Rose to lead him out onto the ice and he fell withing a matter of seconds. He landed on top of Rose who was giggling uncontrollably, "You're doing good. You lasted longer than I did the first time my mother took me out onto the ice."

Scorpius looked down into her eyes and smiled before pressing his lips to her, "Well this is nice but I think it's rather cold."

"We could go in after I get you comfortable on the ice." Rose pouted.

"We have all holiday to teach me how to skate." he whispered before planting another kiss on her soft lips.

Rose sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Scorpius pulled away and then Rose pouted and pulled him back to her, "I never said you could stop."

Scorpius smiled and kissed her. Rose smirked into the kiss and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. After another few moments of kissing on the ice Rose declared it too cold to stay outside so they went back to the house where they spent the rest of the afternoon in Rose's room giggling snuggled together under a blanket watching the snow fall.

"Rose, this is the best holiday I've had." Scorpius whispered.

Rose turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"This is the most fun I've ever had." Scorpius expanded.

Rose smiled, "What Malfoy holidays aren't as lively?"

Rose giggled and rested her head back onto his shoulder. They fell asleep until Hermione called them out for dinner around six. Scorpius made sure to note that Rose was a little ball of energy. He then also remembered that he still had the clue for the next task to figure out. He knew he had Rose to help him out there so he wasn't too worried about it.

* * *

Winter holiday ended and they were sent back to Hogwarts where Scorpius was informed that the Second Task was to take place on the 14th of February. Rose told him to meet her in the library so they could get to work on the rune around the egg.

So finally after hours of sitting in the library with his girlfriend, he had been completely tempted to snog, she finally looked up at him and smiled, "Well I've figured it out."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"There's different things. The egg explained that there will be three monsters for you to face, one for each champion. The monsters vary from dragon, mermaids, and lastly a three headed dog. You're going to have to recover something, it doesn't exactly say what you're going to have to recover, but that's the task. You have half an hour to complete the task and recover what was taken from you." Rose said.

Scorpius looked at her with his steely eyes like he wanted to kiss her, "You're amazing Rosie!"

She smiled, "I try my best Scorpius."

"Since you're only allowed your wand you're going to have to figure out something for each scenario. If you get dragons you're going to have to have a plan for that, mermaids you'll need another plan, the dog you'll need another plan. You're going to have to be prepared for whatever you're going to have to face." Rose said looking at him.

He nodded, "So then it looks like I'll be hitting the books."

"I'll help you out." she offered.

"You've already figured out the clue for me." he shook his head, "You go relax, I'll catch up with you later."

Rose nodded and kissed his cheek before exiting the library. Suddenly Scorpius became aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one sitting at the table Rose had just left moments ago.

He looked up to find the harsh green eyes of none other than Melanie Walcott, "Hullo Scorpius."

"Melanie." he nodded staying focused on the book in front of him.

"So, are you and Rose a thing?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Scorpius nodded, "We are, why do you want to know?"

"So I can congratulate you." Melanie smiled sourly.

"I'm sure you do." he smiled emotionlessly.

Melanie's face pinched into a sour expression, "What do you see in her? She's loud and insufferable."

Scorpius stood without another word and left the library to go find Rose. He knew she couldn't have gone far considering that Helena was standing outside the library waiting to talk to her.

Rose was barely down the corridor when he caught up to her. She turned and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to prepare."

He shrugged, "I've got until Valentine's Day. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Rose laughed and nodded, "Sounds like fun. There's a Hogsmede trip this weekend."

"Is there?" he asked with a slight smile.

"There is. McGonagall just announced it." Rose nodded.

"Well then, we'll spend the day together in Hogsmede." he smiled and they walked down to the Owlery because Rose said she had to send a letter to her cousin Victorie and her mother.

* * *

Rose sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily and Helena. She was helping them with their homework and then she looked at the clock on the wall. She had Head duty and she was going to be late.

"Where are you running off to?" James asked as she almost plowed him over on her way out of the portal.

"I've got Head duty!" she called as she scurried off to the dungeon corridor.

Scorpius was already there when she arrived and she cursed herself for being late. Scorpius smiled from the spot where he was leaning on the wall, "Why are you so late?"

"I was helping Lilly and Helena with their homework and I lost tack of time." she said, "I'm sorry Scorpius."

He chuckled, "It's no big deal Rose."

She leaned against the wall next to him and they watched the corridors for anything that might be considered suspicious. They busted a couple fourth years for being out after curfew and that was about it after they had a long conversation with Nearly Headless Nick.

Around eleven thirty Rose started to become tired and they called it a night. Rose bid Scorpius goodnight with a soft kiss on the cheek and ran up to her dorm where James and Hugo were still sitting up doing their homework.

"Rosie!" James called over to her.

Rose walked over, "What is it James?"

"Can you assist us on our homework?" he asked her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I'm trying to finish my Charms essay and Hugo's trying to start his Potions essay." James said.

Rose sighed and sat in the chair next to them. She helped them finish their essays and didn't end up getting to be until around one in the morning. So she woke up late and almost missed breakfast but managed to get a few pastries and then ran off to Care of Magical Creatures where Scorpius was talking with Hagrid about that day's lesson on Hippogriffs.

Rose walked over and handed her essay about Thestrals to Hagrid, "Morning Rose. How was your holiday?"

"It was fun, and yours?" she asked.

"I got to visit Charlie in Romania. He showed me all o' the new dragons they had." Hagrid smiled.

Rose smiled, "He writes me about them."

"He tells me that your interested in pursuing a career in the Care of Magical Creatures. There's lots of money to be made in that profession." Hagrid grinned. Fang barked and nudged Rose's leg with his wet and slobbery nose.

Rose patted him on the head and then turned to Scorpius, "Get anything figured out yet for your task?"

He nodded, "I was thinking about the bubblehead charm, and using a harp for the dog. The dragon has me stumped though." he admitted.

"I can help you later. The second task is coming sooner than you think. It's next Thursday." Rose sighed as they walked out to go see what surprise Hagrid had for them.

"I'll be fine. You taught me how to do that Patronus in a matter of moments. I think we'll be ok." he smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "You sound so much like James."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I put up and the favorites and follows. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dramatic, I promise that the next one won't be as dramatic and it'll be wrapping up soon, so I'll try to post another Scorose fic soon! So please review and I apologize about this chapter being a little drawn out and dramatic. So enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

The night before the second task Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were sitting in the library going over some last minute review until Professor Longbottom walked in, "Rose, Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

Rose looked over at Scorpius and Albus, "Can you two figure it out on your own?"

Scorpius and Albus nodded, "Go on."

Rose nodded and followed Professor Longbottom out of the library. Scorpius and Albus set to work looking books about dragons. It was tedious and frustrating work but they finally derived a way to get past a dragon.

"So, you and Rose?" Albus asked on their way back to the Slyterin Commons.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, we've been together since the Yule Ball."

Albus smiled, "Rose deserves happiness. Just don't hurt her, she's my cousin after all."

"I wasn't planning on hurting her." Scorpius said slightly defensively.

Albus shook his head, "I wasn't saying you were going to, I was just saying it for future reference. Rose, believe it or not, is very sensitive. She thought that your truce was some way to humiliate her, just don't make this thought come true."

Scorpius shook his head, "I'd never do anything to hurt her intentionally."

"I figured that much, you're a good guy Scorpius, but James and Hugo aren't exactly for their little Rosie dating a Malfoy." Albus chuckled.

"Well they've still gotten it in their heads that I'm like my father, that's their bloody problem." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Look, my mom, dad, and aunt really seem to like you Scorpius, and I think even Ron's beginning to warm up to you." Albus smiled.

Scorpius couldn't help but let his emotions betray him and he smiled, "You really think Mr. Weasley's starting to approve of me?"

Albus nodded, "I overheard Hugo and James talking about it in Hogsmede."

"I wonder what they wanted Rose for." Scorpius wondered.

Albus shrugged, "Probably something about Head duty."

"But I'm Head Boy, they would've called me in as well if it was about that." Scorpius shook his head.

"Well good luck with the task, I'll be cheering for you mate." Albus smiled before they finally went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Krum were sitting in the Great Hall among all the professors enjoying their breakfasts and Scorpius and the other champions were getting a fair amount of attention. Scorpius scanned the Gryffindor table for Rose and didn't see her anywhere. That was unlike Rose to miss breakfast, she was a fairly early riser.

Scorpius had learned to ignore all of the stupid articles that Rita Skeeter was printing about the Hogwarts it couple. He reads them but didn't take them with a grain of salt. She had no idea how their relationship really was.

"Where's Rose?" he mouthed to Lilly.

"She's been MIA since last night." Lilly mouthed back and shrugged.

Scorpius nodded and went back to his breakfast. After breakfast all of the Champions were shuffled off to the the Champions' tent and the spectators were shuffled out to an arena.

"Good morning Champions." Krum greeted them.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled, she smiled warmly at Scorpius and then addressed the rest of them, "As you know today you will be completing the second task. If you figured out your clue, there are three different beasts, a dragon, a three headed dog, and lastly mermaids. You will be drawing for your creature and you will have half an hour to recover what was taken from you. You will all go at the same time because there will be monitors gauging every thing you do. Your task will be shown on screens. You're allowed your wand and that's it. Best of luck to all of you."

They went around and were able to draw. Joseph drew the three headed dog, Vivian, much to Scorpius's joy, drew the dragon, and lastly Scorpius ended up drawing the mermaids. He wouldn't complain, mermaids were going to be simple he was a strong swimmer and he knew how to execute a bubble head charm perfectly.

Scorpius was handed a suit and the others were handed their robes. Scorpius was ushered out to the lake. The cannons went and Scorpius jumped right in after using his charm. He swam for fifteen minutes when he came across a cave. He could hear music and singing, beguiling singing that could only belong to merpeople. He had already taken on some grindylows and he was prepared for the merpeople.

He kicked it into hyperdrive and swam a little faster. He entered the cave and then he saw her, floating in what looked like a deep sleep. Rose's auburn hair was fanned out around her, her outfit was the same as what she wore from the previous night. Scorpius started forward only to have something poke him in the abdomen.

He looked down to find two merpeople wielding tridents, "Recover what was taken."

Scorpius moved forward and grabbed ahold of Rose, breaking the strand of seaweed that kept her from floating away. He was about to get to the gridylows and then they all attacked at once. Scorpius managed to get past them by using a charm and making it back to the surface with thirty seconds left to complete the task. It made him the last to finish the task.

Rose gasped for air, "Where am I?"

Scorpius guided her to the platform and helped her up, "You've been underwater for the past twelve hours."

Rose's eyes widened, "I've been where?!"

"I had to recover you. You were what was taken from me." Scorpius chuckled as he wrapped a blanket around her and then himself.

"You were the last to finish?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded, "However I'm still in the lead, Vivian's just barely trailing me."

"Then you have to make sure you're prepared for the third task." she whispered.

"Don't worry about me love." he whispered. Rose shivered and pulled the blanket even tighter around her.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius sat in the library working on their Charms essays together. It was pretty late and neither of them could concentrate on anything at the moment.

"How's your essay coming along?" Scorpius asked her.

"Nowhere near finished and it's already ten." Rose muttered, "We're going to get kicked out of here before we can even finish the first six inches."

Scorpius chuckled and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb along to back, "Relax Rosie, we'll finish, besides it's not due for another few days."

Rose looked over at him and sighed, "How are you not worried, we still have to take our N.E.W.T.S. and we've barely been in proper classes to learn what we need."

Scorpius smiled, "Rose you're stressing yourself out again. I think you need to take a break and we need to relax."

"How do you think we're going to relax?" Rose challenged him raising her eyebrows.

"Well why don't we sneak down to the kitchens and nick some snacks." Scorpius whispered.

Rose sighed and gathered up her things because she knew that he was going to make her do it despite what she wanted. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked down to the kitchens where they were greeted by the little house elves in the kitchen.

"What do you need Master Scorpius?" one of the elves asked.

"Are there any desserts left?" Scorpius asked.

Soon enough plates of pastries, cakes, and puddings were flying at him. Scorpius and Rose grabbed what they wanted, ate them quickly with some Pumpkin Juice and then Scorpius walked her up to her dorm.

"Goodnight love." he whispered as he drew her into a hug.

Rose pulled away and kissed him softly, "Thank you Scorpius."

"It's no problem, you need to relax sometimes." he whispered before kissing her once more.

"Goodnight Scorpius." Rose whispered before walking through the open portal.

Scorpius walked back down to the Slytherin Commons and walked past Thomas who was waiting to harass him about his relationship with Rose and didn't even think about talking to Melanie who was also sitting there with Thomas.

Albus was still up when Scorpius walked into his dorm, "Evening Scorpius."

"Albus." Scorpius smiled.

"Everyone's talking about you and Rose." Albus said.

"I know, I've tried to ignore it." Scorpius said.

"Do you care what they're saying?" Albus asked, "It's mainly Thomas and Melanie."

"They're prats. I don't listen to anything they say in the first place." Scorpius muttered.

* * *

School was flying by, the seventh years took their N.E.W.T.S. and the third task was approaching. It was about two weeks away. Scorpius walked into breakfast to be greeted by Rose's warm smile. She was always greeting him with smiles. He still hadn't told either of his parents about his girlfriend and he was sort of reluctant to tell them that it was a Weasley. His mother probably wouldn't care however his father would.

The morning Post came and Scorpius received his Daily Prophet and his Quibbler. The first thing he sees when he unfolds the Prophet is an article about Hogwarts's it couple.

The article practically accused Scorpius of using Rose to help him figure out his tasks and there were some rather unflattering personal things said by close friends of the young champion. Scorpius looked over at Rose who was reading the Prophet with an unreadable expression. Then after a couple moments of monitoring her Rose stood and ran out of the Great Hall covering her face with her arm.

Scorpius ran out after her. He caught up to her in the courtyard. He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body, "Rose come on, you can't really believe that article."

"No Scorpius, it all adds up. You've never shown any interest in me. All you've ever done since we were eleven. Reading that just makes sense." She whispered pulling away from him.

Scorpius pulled her back and spun her around to face him, "Rose that's not why I called a truce or asked you to be my girlfriend..."

"Save it Scorpius, you were a really convincing actor but I'm not going to be played." Rose whispered before running off towards Hagrid's hut. Scorpius decided to give her some space and he walked back down to his dorm. He didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment.

* * *

Rose hadn't accounted for something like this hurting so much. She ran down to the lake and sat there with her face buried in her knees sobbing her eyes out. For a moment she had allowed Scorpius to fool her. She should have known that he wasn't being sincere the whole time. He was doing it for his own benefit, he wasn't interested in a relationship. She should have seen this coming, no instead she allowed herself to be fooled.

"Are you alright Rose?"

She turned to find Professor Longbottom walking towards her. She quickly dried her eyes and nodded, "I'm fine Professor."

"Would you like to join me in finding some herbs?" he asked her holding up his bucket that was filled with sprigs of wild herbs and leaves.

Rose nodded, "Sure, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Just find whatever you need. I promised Professor Slughorn that I would help restock his potions supplies." the Professor smiled.

Rose set to work with Professor Longbottom and kept her mind from traveling. She knew he had probably read the article but then again she didn't remember seeing him at breakfast that morning. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be played the way Scorpius had the whole year and she had ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head that screamed it wasn't a good idea.

"What class do you have right now?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Transfiguration, we're just reviewing for exams." Rose shrugged.

"Would you mind helping me around the greenhouses then? I can send a note excusing you from classes." Professor Longbottom asked, "Helena should be coming down soon."

Rose nodded, "Sure thing Professor."

He smiled, "Thanks, I'll award twenty points to Gryffindor and that'll put you in the lead for the House Cup."

Rose smiled, "Thanks Professor Longbottom."

She continued to help Professor Longbottom throughout the day with Helena who joined them awhile later and Rose had to admit she had a good time considering that neither of them read the Prophet because Mrs. Longbottom was the owner of the Quibbler. So the article wasn't mentioned and Rose got to escape all of the issues that she would have to return to tomorrow.

"Oh and Professor McGonagall made an announcement that we're excused from exams this year." Helena smiled.

Rose sighed, she could breathe better, she was positive that she had passed her N.E.W.T.S. So she allowed herself to relax. The end of the year was almost a week and a half away. The third task of the Triwizard Tournament was on the second to last day before school ended at sun down and Rose agreed to go with Helena just for the fun of it.

"Thanks for the help girls!" Professor Longbottom called as the girls headed back to the castle.

"It's no problem dad!" Helena called.

Rose ignored the stares she was getting as she and Helena made the trek up to the Gryffindor Portal. They decided to play a quick game of Exploding Snaps and then they headed down to dinner together where Rose could hear whispers and snickers once again. She ignored it. enjoyed her dinner.

She spent the night chilling with her cousins and best friends who didn't bring up the article or Scorpius. She knew that maybe she'd make it through this. She also decided that maybe she would try to talk to him and try to get the truth now that she was thinking rationally. So she excused herself from the game of Exploding Snaps that was being played and she decided to go talk to Scorpius considering that she had Head Duty anyway.

She got to the third floor corridor and couldn't believe what she saw. Scorpius was kissing Melanie Walcott. Rose took a deep breath and then ran off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She ignored all of Scorpius's frantic calls and ran straight to her dorm. She figured Scorpius could handle this all by himself. She cried herself to sleep that night, something she had never done once in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this is the final chapter but I'll try to start another Scorose fic. Thanks for the feedback on past chapters let me know how you guys liked this one! This fandom is much more understanding than the PJO fandom because...well I'm not getting into that because there really are some great people there! So please enjoy and let me know how you liked it!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

Scorpius walked up to the corridor where he had Head Duty that night and waited for Rose to show up so he could finally talk to her. He was hoping that she'd had time to cool down from the slanderous article that had been published in that morning's Prophet. He wanted to hex Rita Skeeter and whatever inside source she apparently had used for the article.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he prayed silently that it was Rose. However it wasn't who he had been hoping for. It was Melanie who walked over to him and smiled, "I thought you would be up here."

He looked at her, "What do you want Melanie?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were alright considering the fact that you've been completely unreachable all day." Melanie smiled winningly.

Scorpius shrugged, "I've been studying."

"Studying for what? Finals are cancelled didn't you hear McGonagall this morning?" Melanie asked.

Scorpius noted that her act was a little over the top, "No because I was chasing after someone who happens to be extremely mad at me."

"Forget about her Scorpius, did you really think that your relationship was going last that long once you introduced her to your father?" Melanie asked, "You can always do much better than her."

Scorpius looked at Melanie and realized that she had the first few buttons of her blouse undone and her curly blonde hair tumbled down her back. She was certainly gorgeous however Scorpius could name one other witch he'd rather be looking at at the moment.

"Why does it matter to you?" Scorpius asked her.

Melanie moved closer to him, "Because you know that you can do better and I'm single and a Slytherin. Your family would definitely approve of me when it came to the time to meet them."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "You really think that you're a better choice because my parents will approve of you?"

Melanie smiled, "Scorpius you know there was an attraction between us. There still can be if you'd forget about Weasley."

Before Scorpius could answer her she stepped forward and kissed him. That's when he heard the second set of footsteps coming up the stairs and then the gasp and fleeting sobs.

"Rose wait!" he called but she didn't turn back or slow or stop.

"Rose this isn't what it looks like!" he called but he knew it was no use. He glared at Melanie, she planned this and she knew what was going to happen.

"Scorpius forget about her, you have me." Melanie whispered.

Scorpius glared at her, "What makes you think that I will ever forget about her?"

"You will once you stop worrying about her. Once she leaves to go work with dragons in Romania you'll completely forget about her." Melanie said convincingly.

"She said she wasn't going to go into the Care of Magical Creatures..."

"Well she lied Scor, I overheard her talking to her friends about it in Charms the other day." Melanie said her face full of sympathy.

"She lied to me..." Scorpius trailed off.

"Scorpius you have plenty of us to worry about you. You just need to forget about your puppy love." Melanie whispered.

Scorpius's hands started to tremble in anger, "She lied right to my face. She told me last week that she wasn't going to go to Romania."

"I'm sorry Scorpius, she wasn't completely honest with you. Thomas and I were afraid this would happen in the end. We were afraid she would hurt you." Melanie whispered.

Scorpius couldn't believe what was going on, "I can't believe she believed that I would use her like that...she never did trust me."

Melanie sighed and placed her hand on Scorpius's shoulder, "You're going to be ok Scor, we'll help you get through this. Thomas and I are always going to be there for you."

Scorpius looked at her and nodded, "I know you are. You've always been there for me."

Melanie smiled, "We love you Scorpius, we care about you."

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Scorpius whispered and headed back down to the dungeons. Rose was still on his mind and he moved around like a zombie.

Albus was still awake reading a book when Scorpius walked in, "Back already?"

Scorpius nodded numbly, "I'm tired."

Albus nodded, "I can see that, something happened with you and Rose didn't it?"

"Melanie kissed me and she ran off before I could explain what happened. However something came to light to me as of recent and I realized that if she believed the article over me then she never really did trust me in the first place." Scorpius muttered as he buried his face into his pillow wallowing in self-pity.

"Scorpius, you still need to talk to her. She'll never be able to think of you the same way if she thinks you cheated and used her." Albus said.

"She won't take me back...there's no use." Scorpius muttered.

Albus chuckled, "I never said that she'd take you back but if you talked to her I guarantee that it'll break through the thick skull of hers. I know her better than anyone she is my cousin."

Scorpius looked over at Albus who was smiling slightly, "She won't listen I've tried to talk to her after she ran out of the Great Hall this morning."

"That was the worst possible time to talk to her, she wasn't going to listen to you then when she was being laughed at and humiliated." Albus shook his head, "Rose is going to be stubborn it's in her nature, you're just going to have to keep trying."

Scorpius listened to what Albus had to say and considered talking to her first thing in the morning however he decided to wait to talk to her after all of the Triwizard stuff blew over. He figured that she would listen to him a little more when there wasn't something he had to prepare for approaching.

* * *

The night of the third task Scorpius paced around the tent remembering everything he had learned through his seven years at Hogwarts. He could see Mrs. Weasley talking with Krum and the Headmasters of the schools in the corner. She smiled at him when she noticed and he smiled back, clearly Rose must've sent something home to her parents or they'd have read the article and Mr. Weasley had to hate him now.

Scorpius peaked out at the crowd and scanned the stands for Rose and found her sitting next to Helena. She wasn't holding a banner like she promised she would but Scorpius shrugged it off. She thought that he was a lying asshole who used her. Scorpius took a deep breath and then waited as they were called over to listen to the spiel about the task and the normal wishes of luck.

The cannon started and Scorpius took off into the maze. He followed the twisting path and ran into his first monster. A giant spider, he couldn't remember the name of it but he managed to get past it within seconds. He didn't see another monster for another ten minutes until he came across a corpse. The corpse of the beautiful auburn haired witch. He dispelled it in moments and continued on his way.

He ran into Devil's Snare and pushed through it. He was determined to get to the end. He wanted to talk to Rose, he had decided that she was the first person she was going to talk to when he got out of the blasted maze. He didn't even care that his parents were there, he just wanted to talk to Rose.

Finally many monsters and snares later he could see the cup. It was sitting there in the middle of a podium, shining brightly. Scorpius ran forward and he could hear the footsteps of the other two Champions close behind him. He sprinted to the cup and laid his hands on it just as the other's burst into the circle.

Scorpius could hear the cheers of the fans and he was standing outside the maze. The Hogwarts crest was projected into the night sky and even Scorpius's father was smiling slightly for his son's victory. Rose was clapping but there wasn't any expression on her face.

Scorpius was surrounded by his friends and his mother.

"Oh, Scorpius, this is great!" she smiled, "Your father and I have agreed that we'll have a party for your homecoming."

Scorpius nodded and tried to drown out the cheers as he made his way to the one person he wanted to see. He ran right up into the stands to her and kissed her. She didn't push away and Scorpius could feel her tears fall onto his shaky hands.

When they finally pulled away Rose smiled at him sadly, "Congrats Scorpius, you won."

"I did, but there's someone who deserves my attention more than all of those reporters and fair-weather friends. You're amazing Rose and if it's alright with you, I'd like to marry you. I don't care if you're going off to Romania to work with dragons I'll follow you..."

"Who told you I'm going to Romania?" Rose asked, "My father got me a job in the Auror department."

Scorpius smiled, "Then we'll get married as soon as possible and I don't care about what my father says. You're not going to slip away from me that easily."

Rose smiled at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss that earned a few awes from the crowd. Scorpius pulled away from Rose smiling like a maniac and kissed the top of her head once more, "You're going to wear a scarlet dress because I've always thought scarlet looks rather nice on you."

Rose blinked at him and then it dawned on her, "You sent me the cloak."

He nodded, "Now come on I believe there's a celebration feast in my honor."

Rose smiled and followed Scorpius into the castle where they enjoyed the feast and each other's company much to the dismay of Melanie and Thomas. Scorpius kept Rose in his sights at all times and then his father walked over, "You're seeing a Weasley eh?"

Scorpius looked over at his father, "I don't care if you're going to be cross with me but I'm going to marry her this summer."

"Marry her eh? Your mother will have plenty of fun with that." Draco smiled, "I was talking to Rose in the stands, she's quite intelligent and sharp. I think you're making a good choice with her."

Scorpius looked at his father, slightly shocked by his reaction, "Good because I was going to marry her anyway."

Draco laughed just as Rose walked over to them and threw her arms around Scorpius, "I'm glad I forgave you."

Scorpius smiled, "As am I. Now we're going to be planning a wedding."

Rose giggled and they enjoyed the rest of their night. Even their fathers engaged themselves in conversation. Be it about Quidditch but it was a start. It was most definitely a start.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Rose stood in front of the mirror in the room she was given at Malfoy Manor. She looked at the gorgeous gown of scarlet that adorned her body and she was surrounded by her cousins, aunts, her mother, her soon to be mother-in-law, her grandmother-in-law, and her own grandmother. They were all cooing about how gorgeous she looked in her wedding gown.

Ron knocked on the door and smiled, "Are you ready, your fiance is getting quite restless?"

Rose nodded and allowed her father to walk her down the aisle. Everyone was crying. They were so young, so fresh out of Hogwarts, however they were so happy for the young couple. Helena smiled at her from the bridal party and Albus was grinning at the pair as they exchanged their vows.

The reception was so much fun that it continued well into the morning and everyone was dancing and signing. There wasn't a single bad mood during the festivities.

"I haven't had this much fun since my own wedding!" Her mother smiled at her.

Rose hugged her mother tightly, "Thank you mom."

Hermione kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Now you're moving out to start your own life."

Rose smiled at her mom, "Don't worry I'm still your little Rosie."

Hermione smiled, "I know love, now go find Scorpius and get out of here."

Rose smiled and hugged her parents and brother tightly before she and Scorpius left for their new home a wedding present from Scorpius's parents. Scorpius picked her up and carried her through the threshold of their new cottage that over looked the sea.

Rose looked around the lavishly decorated cottage and then looked at her husband, "I love you Scorpius."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead, "I love you too love."

* * *

**Twenty Three Years Later**

Rose and Scorpius stood together on Platform 9 & 3/4, their daughter Scarlet was about to attend her first year at Hogwarts. Rose hugged her daughter tightly and smiled, "Daddy and I will only be an owl away. Your older sister will always be there as well."

"Mummy, what if I don't like school?" Scarlet asked.

Scorpius decided to take over, "Scar honey, you're going to love school, write us after your first day of lessons."

Scarlet nodded, "Are you sure that Dromeda will be there? What if we're not in the same house?"

"She'll still be there." Scorpius assured his daughter.

Rose smiled and hugged her daughter Andromeda and then hugged Scarlet, Scorpius doing the same and send their daughters off onto the Hogwarts Express. Rose waved and blew them kisses as they settled into their compartment. Scorpius placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "They'll be alright, Andromeda's been coming home for two years now completely fine."

Rose smiled and nodded, "They'll write."


End file.
